1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous lighting systems including lighting modules that include semiconductor light-emitting devices have been developed. As examples, some of these lighting systems may include mounting devices. Despite the existence of these lighting systems, further improvements are still needed in lighting systems including lighting modules and that have mounting devices.